lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
"Him"
"Him" '''is what the villain from Topazo's time is called. He is all the villains ever known in one and is stronger than Future Ian (who is equal to Ian) in his strongest form, and has killed every Lookout Crew Member except Topazo and Ian. He killed every Lookout Crew member in their sleep, or when they were off guard, which caused "Him" to always win. To make sure none of them came back, he destroyed the Future Dragonballs. Topazo came to the present before he could be killed. Ian was sent into another unopenable dimension. He has the DNA of every villain ever known—that even means Ian. Topazo killed "Him" once, but then "Him" came back and killed Topazo and went back to the future. It is said that "The One" will kill him. "The One" is supposedly Ryuu, Topazo's son. "Him" found this out somehow and has not been seen or detected by Topazo since it was found out. "Him" is now training for his supposed final battle. Final Battle With Topazo One day Topazo came back to the future. "Him" sensed this was the end of Topazo and went to destroy him. After all but destroying Topazo and Topazo surviving the ultimate attack of "Him", "Him" shot him through the planet. Topazo survived and "Him" became enraged. "Him" showered Topazo in millions of Ki Blasts. Topazo had died right then and "Him" began to celebrate. But that celebration was cut short. Ryuu showed up and all but killed "Him". "Him" flew off and swore his revenge on Ryuu. Ryuu Dies "Him" sent Uryu to destroy Ryuu. And he did so. But Uryu was killed in the process. Byan ally of the T-Fighters that is. Gogi And Taffy Fall, But "Him" Goes With Them!? "Him" attacked the remaining the T-Fighters. He blew Taffy to smitherines, causing the first death. Then be blew Chiller and Fuzzyface miles away. Gogi and TJ watched this in horror with Kotaz. Then "Him" opened the Anti-Zone. Gogi jumped at "Him" and dragged them both into the anti-zone. Then it closed leaving TJ, Kotaz, Fuzzyface, and Chiller as the final T-Fighters. Attacks/Techniques/Moves *Evil Destructo Disc *Mega-Killer Kamehameha- Stronger than an Ultimate Kamehameha *Big Bang Planet Exploder - Big Ban attack that can destroy a planet with a single blow *Exploding Solar Flare-A solar Flare That Explodes When Used *Death Beam Barrage Blast *Pure Destructo Spirit Bomb-A Spirit Bomb made of complete destruction and pure evil *Death Spirit Ball *Demon Kaio-Ken *Demon Kaio-Ken x100 *Ultimate Crusher Ball *Soul Eraser Cannon - If this attack kills, it erases the killed persons' soul *Splitting Masenko- A Masenk that splits into hundreds of smaller Masenkos *Decapitating Wolf Fang Fist *Mega Ultima Tri-Beam *Super Tri-Form - Creates Six Clones Instead of 3 *Super Dodon Ray Cannon Kill List *Kuzon — Dead *DJ — Dead *Mars — Dead *Ian — Not Dead But Is Sealed In Another Dimension Forever *SS — Dead *SS Warrior — Dead *Leogian — Dead *AF — Dead *Hisana — Dead *Kamiko — Dead *Gokrill — Dead *Tanks — Dead *Broku — Dead *Destiny — Dead *Trenyo — Dead *Sir Hoodie — Dead *Broly Jr. — Dead *Ryuji — Dead *Azalea — Dead *Zero — Dead *RJ Grafitti — Dead *SM — Dead *Tre — Dead *Truth — Dead *Hideki — Dead *Lily — Dead *Ulrich — Dead *Vegitax — Dead *Bandra — Dead *Jeff — Dead *Harmony — Dead *Trias — Dead *Almighty Tails — Dead *The Doctor — Dead *Elcidman — Dead *Apuse — Dead *Kuro — Dead *Aldrin — Dead *Teen Ian — Suffered Same Fate As Ian But Is Not Dead *Rj Graffiti — Dead *Maesian Lee — Dead *Any Unlisted — Are Dead *TOPAZO!! — KILLED!!' ''Remember, all of these characters are the Future Versions Battles *All Battles In The Future — Won *"Him" Vs. Topazo in the present — Won both times. *"Him" Vs. Ryuu in the present — Never Happened *"Him" Vs. T-Fighters: Won and Lost at same time. Pics Category:Pages added by Maroyasha Category:Majin Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Androids Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Characters Category:Namekians Category:Pure Evil Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Hybrid Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Asexual